


A Special One Night Stand

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Clubbing, Coffee Shops, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Forehead Kisses, Gay Sex, LazyBerry - Freeform, M/M, Mettaton EX, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, NSFW, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sanscest - Freeform, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Underswap Sans, Undertail, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, comicberry - Freeform, connection, papyton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Comic Sans is looking forward to another sleepless night when Papyrus (Rus) calls in a favour of him.  The favour?  Act as his wingman during his and Mettaton's date to the star's newly opened club on the Surface.  Already not a fan of bright lights and loud music, Comic is sure that this will be torture until he meets little Blue.Little Blue who is a Sans like him.Little Blue and him have an instant connection... but can he act on it?





	A Special One Night Stand

Comic sighed, watching the city lights from his car window. His eye sockets were aching, he should be sleeping right now....

But no. He had owed his brother a huge favour and tonight Rus had called it in. Of course it wasn't his fault that Comic had been having difficulty sleeping for the past week and had been looking forward to making it up tonight. A loud laugh startled him out of his thoughta and his dazed eye lights drifted to his younger brother, laughing with the glamorous Mettaton.

Mettaton. Once the famed star of the Underground, now the newest and brightest singer on the Surface. Rus had been trying to catch his eye for months eithout much luck until tonight.

And now, here he was, with Comic as his wingman, going down to MTT's new club. With no bedtime in sight.

He was here for his brother, he reminded himself. He looked up at the black and pink flashing building, plastered with posters and statues of the pop star, music clearly being heard from inside the car, and gulped. He was here for his brother.

* * * * *

A couple hours later his head was pounding and not even the strongest Bloody Mary could get rid of that. He was sure he would hear that beat until the day he dusted... but his brother was doing fine. Comic took a quick peek over at him now. MTT was in his element, laughing and smiling, showing off Papyrus to all his adoring fans.

He was here for his brother.

"OH! I'M SORRY!" A small weight bumped into him. 

Thinking quickly Comic pulled his drink out of harms way, braced himself, and wrapped an arm around the weight to stop their fall.

For a moment they stood there, dazed and slightly confused. Comic took the moment to look him over.

To his utter surprise, it was another version of him. Sure the skeleton was a little softer than him, with bigger and bluer eye lights, but there was no mistaking it.

"Hey there. You alright?" He asked, looking the other monster over.

"I'm fine. Sorry... just... just tripped over my own shoes. I'm such a clutz... " he looked up at Comic then, eyes widening in surprise. 

They stared at each other for a moment completely speechless. Staring deep into each other's eyes. There was a spark flying between them, a connection...

"Do... do you want to dance?" The other Sans asked him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the secluded part of the dancefloor. They had to shout to be heard but yet....

That connection kept them together. Their bodies swayed together, gently touching, fingers questing, memorizing each other.

* * * * *

Kissing each other frantically, Comic fumbled with his bedroom door. Throwing it open, he pulled Blue to him again, kissing him again. He no longer cared if Rus or MTT came home early and could hear them. All that mattered was this moment. Blue... this kiss.

They both gave a startled gasp as they fell to his mattress. Blue on top of him, slowly kissing down his still clothed sternum. 

"Gods, Blue...." Comic murmured, hands pulling at their clothing. "I need this... I need you."

Blue flushed softly, cheekbones glowing in the dim light. "I need this too..." he whispered, kissing him again. Soon they were both bare, bones glimmering. Comic's deep blue cock standing tall at attention. Blue's pussy dripping juices onto his pelvis.

"Blue...." Comic whispered. He reached out, gently stroking the curves of his hips and spine. The smaller skeleton was irresistible. 

Swallowing hard, Blue readjusted himself, gently grabbing Comic's cock and positioning it at his entrance. "Ready?" He asked. Comic only nodded, eyes unable to move from the sight of the ecto-flesh expanding to take him.

Groaning together, Comic slid easily into Blue's channel, feeling every inch...

Did he mention that Blue was irresistible? Because he was. Completely.

"I... I have to move..." Blue whined. Slowly he began to ride him, moving his body slowly so Comic rubbed against him in all the right areas. His hands clenched at Comic's shoulders, already gasping in pleasure.

Moaning, Comic's hands roamed over him. Just the sounds he was making already...Scratching his spine, pumping his ribs... he sat up, kissing Blue's chest and ribs, letting Blue ride him as he saw fit.

Blue had great stamina. He slowly built up his pace, rising and letting himself fall down on top of him. "Comic... Comic..." he whispered, feeling his body tightening around him. 

"That's it... that's it... come when you want... I'm right behind you..." Comic murmured to him, kissing his neck.

Crying out, Blue violently sheathed Comic, coming suddenly. As he shuddered and cried out, Comic came too. Filling him with his spunk and magic. Gasping quietly they held each other tightly, staring into the other's eyes.

Moving slightly, Comic pulled himself out of Blue and tucked them both into his bed, kissing Blue's cheek. "Damn Blue.... you're something else..."

The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Blue's adorable little giggle. 

* * * * *

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Papyrus thundered from the bottom of the stairs. "I SWEAR SANS IF I DIDN'T WAKE YOU, YOU'D NEVER GET OUT OF BED."

Comic yawned and stretched, the familiar scent of oatmeal wafting through his door. He probably bad about five more minutes left. He turned to snuggle more into Blue, put off the day. 

There was no Blue.

Eyes jolting wide open, Comic searched his room. No sign of the little skeleton. 

Dressing quickly, he ran down the stairs.

"THERE YOU ARE. FINALLY," Papyrus started to say.

"Bro. This is important. Have you seen another me?"

"NYEH? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Another skeleton! He looks like me! I brought him home..."

"Oh my~ tell me. Did Mr. Sans finally get laid last night?" A drawling voice asked. Mettaton. "Give me a play by play... what was it like?"

"FORGET IT." Comic snapped, storming out the door. "I have other things to do." He spat, slamming the door shut.

* * * * *

It had been two weeks since that fateful night. Each night Comic had been back to that stupid club, hoping to find Blue. Make sure that the connection wasn't just in his head.

It had been two weeks since he had seen him.

Two weeks since he had slept.

He groaned, slumping over the small table with a cup of coffee. He should just give up. The chances of finding another skeleton monster were astrological. Yet he couldn't get that monster out of his head.

Comic watched as the cashier, a young, pimple-riddled boy, stare back at him. In a way that told him to hurry up. What was wrong with humans? Monsters had equal rights and were more than entitled to be in the same area.

The little bell over the door rang and another worker ran in, cheeks flushed with blue.

... blue?

Blue!

The cashier looked between Blue and Comic, unable to tell them apart, before signing out of the cash and leaving. Letting Blue sign in and deal with customers...

As if Comic's soul wasn't wildly beating.

He waited until Blue's queue was empty before walking up to him.

Blue froze, staring at him as he approached. Again that energy, that connection danced between them. For a moment they said nothing. Simply staring...

"Did I do something wrong?" Comic asked, worried.

Blue shook his head. "What? You? No. No you didn't..." he said, eye lights peeking everywhere, except Comic's face.

That was a slight relief. 

"Then why did you leave me?" Comic asked. "My brother was cooking breakfast. We could have..."

"I thought I was only a one night stand.... usually... usually if you meet someone like that, all they want is sex..." Blue didn't meet his eyes. "And... I couldn't... there was a connection... I didn't want to break it so I ran away... thinking I could save it... recreate it and.."

Comic seized Blue's cheeks, pulling him into a deep kiss. "Oh Blue.... you're more than a one night stand to me."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do be sure to buy me a Ko-Fi or consider becoming a patreon of mine! Visit my Tumblrs for more details!


End file.
